Pokemon Breeders' Pokemon
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: 3 Pokemon Trainers get jobs at the Day-Care, and their Pokemon go on (mis)adventures! Prepare for laughs, love, adventure, and Pokemon Eggs! (Will become a Clannad crossover near the end)
1. Chapter 1

**FINALLY! I've got Chapter 1 of Pokemon Breeders' Pokemon done! Please read it, enjoy it, and play Pokemon Black and White.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Oh my gosh, you guys! I got the job!"

A young girl squealed that as she ran up to her friends in Striaton City. This young girl had short, pink hair and light blue eyes, and she was wearing a green dress and black shoes. One of the girls she was talking to had long, black hair and brown eyes, and she was wearing a pink tanktop with a black jacket, a purple short skirt, yellow flip-flops, and glasses. The other girl had long, green hair in a ponytail, and hazel eyes. She was wearing a gray shirt with a picture of a Pokeball on it, blue shorts, and black shoes.

"A job? Where, Zoey? At the daycare?" the black-haired girl asked the pink-haired girl.

"Bingo! You're so smart, Annie-chi!" Zoey exclaimed in a high voice.

"Good for you! Starting today, I'm going to be working at the day-care, too!" Annie informed her.

"Gwen is, too," the green-haired girl said in a calm voice.

"Well, what are we standing here for? It's our first day! Let's go, Annie-chi! You too, Gwen-chi!" Zoey exclaimed, taking off before her friends, causing them to sweatdrop.

"Hyper as always. Don't you agree, Gwen?" Annie asked Gwen.

"You're right, Annie, although Gwen is excited to be working at the Day Care. It's a plus for Gwen, considering that Gwen's champion of Sinnoh!" Gwen exclaimed.

Yeah, it's true. Gwen originally came from Sinnoh, which is why all of her Pokemon originate from Sinnoh (well, except for her Raichu). Before she came to Unova, she's defeated the Sinnoh champion, Cynthia, and became the new Sinnoh champ! Now, since Gwen has a villa in Undella Town here in Unova, people from all over the region travel there for a battle with her...and she always wins. As for Annie, she became champion of Unova not long ago, after she defeated Alder, the former Unova champion. As of now, all of her Pokemon are Level 100, and not even Gwen can beat her. Finally, Zoey originally came from Unova, but not long after she got her starter Pokemon, she left for Johto for her Pokemon journey. After defeating Lance, she became Johto's champion, and not long after that, she returned to Unova. The three friends got jobs at the Day Care at Route 3 just for a quick change of pace, and because they love Pokemon!

Oh, crap! I should be writing about that, not the champions of regions!

"Day Care Man! Day Care Woman! We're here!"

That was Zoey, who was running towards the Day Care, where the Day Care Man and Day Care Woman were waiting. Meanwhile, Annie and Gwen were trying to catch up to her.

"Oh, hello, Zoey! Here for your first day, are you?" the Day Care Man asked. By the time he asked that, Annie and Gwen had already arrive, too.

"WHAT ARE WE, CHOPPED LIVER?!" Annie yelled, referring to Gwen and herself.

"Oh, we're sorry! How could we forget about you too? You're all Pokemon champions, after all," the Day Care Woman commented.

"Take that gate, and you'll be with the Pokemon we're taking care of! Oh, and you don't have to, but you can let out your own Pokemon so they can play with them!" the Day Care Man explained.

"Okay, we will!" Annie said.

So she and her friends opened the gate onto the field that the Pokemon they were taking of were. All of them were playing around happily, so they thought, _Why not let our Pokemon play with them?_

"Adam, Zekrom, Christina, Blaziken, Ninetales, and Emboar! Come on out!" Annie yelled, throwing 6 Pokeballs into the air. Out came a Samurott, Zekrom, an Emolga, a Blaziken, a Ninetails, and an Emboar. If you're wondering where she got Zekrom, she caught it while she was trying to stop N from taking over the Unova region. She also got the Blaziken, Ninetails, and Emboar from some friends. Samurott, which she nicknamed "Adam", was her starter Pokemon, and she caught her Emolga and nicknamed her "Christina". Yeah, kind of ironic to be nicknaming two of her Pokemon human names.

"Twiggle, Charific, Chuchu, Rio, Luppers, and Star! Come out, also!" Gwen called out, also throwing 6 Pokeballs into the air. Out of the Pokeballs came a Torterra (nicknamed "Twiggle"), an Infernape (nicknamed "Charific"), a Raichu (nicknamed "Chuchu"), a Lucario (nicknamed "Rio), an Empoleon (nicknamed "Luppers"), and a Staraptor (nicknamed "Star"). Twiggle was Gwen's starter Pokemon, Charific and Luppers were obtained from friends, Chuchu and Star were caught, and Rio was hatched from an egg. Oddly enough, Rio was Gwen's only male Pokemon, along with her strongest Pokemon.

"Vivi, Pixie, Drily, Meow, Minipete, and Lillil! Come out and play!" Zoey called out, also launching 6 Pokeballs. Out of the Pokeballs came a Serperior (nicknamed "Vivi"), a Vulpix (nicknamed "Pixie"), a Drilbur (nicknamed "Drily"), a Purrloin (nicknamed "Meow"), an Emolga (nicknamed "Minipete"), and a Lilligant (nicknamed "Lillil"). Zoey's starter Pokemon was Vivi, Minipete was obtained via trade, Pixie hatched from an egg, and the rest? She caught.

"Listen, you guys. Annie-chi, Gwen-chi, and I are going to be working here at the Day-Care from now on, so if you want to, go and play with the other Pokemon. Okay?" Zoey asked all 18 Pokemon. All of them agreed, even Zekrom, the sole legendary. Annie, Gwen, and Zoey then left to ask the Day-Care Man and Day-Care Woman what they have to do on their first day. Immediately, the Pokemon were on the move around the Day-Care.

Minipete, the male Emolga in the group, took one glance at Christina, the female Emolga, and immediately, he fell in love. He grabbed a Pecha Berry that was randomly laying on the ground and flew over to her.

_"Christina, my love," _Minipete said in Emolga-speak. _"This Pecha Berry will tell you of my feelings for you, which you hopefully return. You're as sweet as one, so I got it for you. Hope you enjoy."_

Unfortunately, Christina did not enjoy it. One bite, and immediately, she spit it out. _"Gross! Minipete, you should consider my feelings and have given me a sour berry and not a sweet one!" _she complained in Emolga-speak.

All of a sudden, another Emolga approached Christina, Aspear Berry in his hands. _"The minute I saw you, I knew you would like this," _he said in Emolga-speak. Christina took the Aspear Berry, took a bite of it...and loved it! She gobbled down the entire berry and then flew away with the other Emolga, while Minipete laid on the ground, crying.

_"Listen up, Pokemon, and listen good!" _Adam announced in Samurott-speak. All of the Pokemon in the Day-Care, even the ones that were left at the Day-Care by trainers other than Annie, Gwen, and Zoey, gathered around him. _"We're going to the Wellspring Cave! I hear that a treasure lies in the midst of there!"_

_"But there's no way we can leave the Day-Care," _Pixie pointed out in Vulpix-speak.

_"Nice point, Pixie Dust," _Adam responded. _"I'M A VULPIX NAMED PIXIE! JUST PIXIE, NOT PIXIE DUST!" _Pixie yelled.

_"Anyway," _Adam continued, _"we will go to the Wellspring Cave, but not today. Until then, we will train and play 24 hours a day!"_

_"Hey, that rhymes!" _Star exclaimed.

_"Ahem. Adam, have you forgotten something?" _Blaziken pointed out in Blaziken-speak. Adam shook his head, signaling her to continue. _"Annie has raised us all up to Level 100! We don't need to train anymore, because we're at the highest level there is!"_

_"Hm, good point," _Adam responded. _"Which is why we're going to help all of the other Pokemon train! I mean, we, the new employees' Pokemon, are all at high levels, but we're going to train the other Pokemon to higher levels until we're all ready to go!"_

All of the other Pokemon agreed to that, and then Annie, Gwen, and Zoey came in to serve them their food. And so, the misadventures of the Pokemon Champions' and now Pokemon Breeders' Pokemon begin!

* * *

**Liked it? Sorry, I'm in a hurry. But I still hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa, minna! Chapter 2 of the Pokemon fanfiction that will eventually become a crossover with Clannad is finally up! I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, but I had all of the chapters planned out already, and _this_ was the best way I could write down my idea for this chapter. Enjoy, despite how much it sucks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Okay, girls," the Day-Care Woman told Annie, Zoey, and Gwen. "Your first assignment is to give all of the Pokémon, including yours, their food."

"We have 17 bags full of Pokémon food, one for each type. Try to match the Pokémon's type with the kind of food you feed it," the Day-Care Man explained. "You think you can handle that?"

"Gwen thinks we can all handle it," Gwen replied.

"Good. There are a few wagons with the bags of Pokémon food in them over there," the Day-Care Woman said, pointing to the 17 wagons with the _enormous _bags of Pokémon food that were just standing there by the door. "However-"

Before she could finish, the girls were already pulling the wagons outside, one at a time. When one of them would arrive to get each wagon outside, the Day-Care Woman would try to finish, but that girl was already gone, until finally, she gave up. By the time all of the wagons were outside, Annie, Zoey, and Gwen were all tired.

"Whew! I'm exhausted," Annie remarked, wiping sweat off of her forehead.

"But at least we got the food out here!" Zoey exclaimed, not exhausted anymore.

Gwen went inside and got the food bowls, and then, the girls were ready to feed their and others' Pokémon!

"Okay, so we've got to get some food for Vivi…." Zoey said, scooping some Pokémon food for the Grass-types and giving the bowl that now had that food in it to her starter Pokémon.

"And also for Adam…." Annie said, doing the same thing, except for it was in the food for the Water-types.

Soon, almost all of the Pokémon were fed and now playing. The key word here is "almost". The Pokémon with only _one_ type were already fed, but the Pokémon with _two_ types were still sitting there, starving.

"How are we supposed to give all of the _other_ Pokémon their food?" Zoey asked.

"How about we just give them half of _one_ type of Pokémon food, and half of _another_ type?" Annie asked.

"Annie-chi…..that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard. And I thought you were smart!" Zoey cried.

"Well, look who's the dumb one here?" Annie argued.

"Gwen-chi?" Zoey asked.

"HEY!" Gwen yelled, insulted.

"No! It's _you_, idiot! _You're_ the idiot here!" Annie argued.

"Well, excuse me, but I got the 100th highest score in the Pokémon Trainers' School! So, ha!" Zoey remarked.

"That's not very high," Annie commented. "I had number _5_ when I attended! _That's _a high score!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CALLING ME DUMB?!" Zoey yelled. "WELL, LITTLE MISS SMARTY PANTS, I OUGHTA-!"

"YOU TWO, BE QUIET!"

Gwen screamed those 4 words, and that managed to make her friends shut up. Then, she spoke again.

"Gwen thinks this is stupid. Sure, Zoey, you might think Annie's idea is stupid, but neither of you know for sure whether it's a stupid idea or not! Gwen doesn't even know, either, but Gwen knows one thing for sure; you too should stop fighting!"

"Gwen-chi…." Zoey whispered, at the same time that Annie whispered, "Gwen….."

The two girls apologized to each other and embraced each other, crying, but there was no time for this. The Pokémon who didn't get their food yet were starting to eat each other, as they were getting even more starving.

"GAH! What are we going to do?!" Zoey asked.

"We might as well ask the Day-Care Man and Day-Care Woman about my idea," Annie suggested, "but we better hurry, or there's going to be Pokemon who are going to be eaten here!"

So the 3 girls ran up to the Day-Care Man and Day-Care Woman and explained Annie's plan to them. This caused the Day-Care Woman to get ticked off.

"SO YOU'RE SAYING ONE OF OUR EMLOYEES DECIDED TO DO SOMETHING I _TRIED_ TO TELL YOU TO DO WHEN A POKEMON HAS TWO TYPES?!" the Day-Care Woman yelled.

"Oh, so we were supposed to do that? Why didn't you say so?" Annie asked.

"EXCUSE ME, LITTLE MISS SMARTY PANTS, LIKE I SAID, I _TRIED_ TO TELL YOU, BUT WOULD EITHER OF YOU LISTEN?! _NOOOOOO_!" the Day-Care Woman yelled as a response.

"Calm down, dear," the Day-Care Man tried to calm his wife down.

Eventually, the girls went along with the Day-Care Woman's instruction/Annie's plan, and eventually, all of the Pokémon were fed and happy. After that, when Annie, Zoey, and Gwen went back into the building of the Day-Care to get some kind of reward from the Day-Care Man and Day-Care Woman for a job well done, Adam made another announcement.

"To be perfectly honest," he said, "I am glad everyone had gotten to eat. Otherwise, we wouldn't have the energy for our eventual adventure to Wellspring Cave. As always, let's work hard towards our goal!"

As each and every one of the other Pokémon in the Day-Care cheered, they knew that the eventual quest to the nearest cave to the Day-Care won't be gone through on an empty stomach…or a low spirit!

* * *

**Done! Oh man, it's sort of short, and it kind of sucks...but I promise, the next chapter will be better! It's going to be better because that chapter is going to contain a little _revenge_ against a certain someone...Heh heh heh... :)**

**...Hope you enjoyed this chapter, anyway!**


End file.
